Train Ride to Euphoria
by HollywoodTwore
Summary: Bella is on a train to Forks just as night is falling. When handsome stranger Edward comes along, will she stay shy and innocent or indulge in a midnight rendezvous? E/B, One Shot, AH


Disclaimer : I don't own anything except for these words, a vivid imagination and a very dirty mind.

_I know this is only a one-shot but please follow me on twitter, my name is on my account page. Well, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. _

**Train Ride to Euphoria.**

**Bella's POV.**

Feeling the Amtrak train slowly pull out of the station I released a sigh, leaning my head back against the headrest. Outside my window the city of Port Angeles moved with increasing speed until the train finally finished its exit and we pulled away, plunging into grassy fields adorned with peeking flowers.

Suiting my desire to be alone this particular carriage of the train was appealingly empty. The others were scattered with mindless occupants; a man in a greying business suit, an old woman with a multihued beach bag and a young teenage boy dressed in sweats with earphones blasting ghastly music, loud enough to hear several feet away.

I felt more than heard my cell buzz, knowing without looking that it was Alice.

Best friends since kindergarten, we had always been inseparable. During third grade when she had been bullied for her short 'do I had been there, quietly telling whomever bothered her I'd tell my Dad. When I'd lost my virginity to some arrogant prick she'd been there, telling me the only head he had was between his legs. I'd been there to comfort her after her first pregnancy scare, and now she was here, incessantly texting me, comforting me on my recent breakup.

Another sigh was drawn from me as I thought of Mike; his blonde hair, puppy dog eyes and tendency to sleep with anything mobile.

Retrieving my cell I flipped it open, the glowing screen illuminating my spot on the four-seat table, almost taunting me at how alone I was.

_You on the train yet sweet cheeks__?_

Despite being nine months older, Alice had always worried about me. When I'd told her I was to spend two weeks of my summer with Charlie she'd insisted on coming with me, only agreeing to not go when Charlie promised her he'd meet me on the other end at Forks.

Shaking my head and smiling softly, I typed out my reply.

_Yeah, __so stop fretting, I'm on it now. Should be about forty minutes, not many stops._

Hitting the send button I watched my screen close to the menu page before a notification popped up, alerting me that the message was successfully sent.

"You know," a husky voice close to my ear whispered, "You're not meant to use cell phones on trains."

Pausing with my hand still in mid air I slowly turned around, praying there wasn't a train watching weirdo or something behind me.

To my luck, there wasn't.

Instead, there was a bronze haired god, with pale alabaster skin and shockingly vivid green eyes. His black eyelashes were thick and plentiful, perfectly framing his startling orbs. A flawlessly narrow nose led down to ruby lips, slightly parted in a welcoming smile, allowing me a glimpse of perfectly straight white teeth.

Jumping back slightly, I stuttered out a quick "Hi," silently hoping he didn't think I was freaky for my staring.

"Hi yourself."

With an easy smirk he continued his path to the end of the carriage, dragging a brown trunk behind him. Easily lifting it, I was rewarded with a sexy little sliver of skin as his black shirt rose. Placing it in an empty compartment, he made sure it was secure before returning to me.

Sliding into the window seat parallel to me, he sent a relaxed grin my way, quickly putting me at ease. I finished lowering my frozen hand, placing the cell back into my clutch bag.

"What should I call you then?" He asked.

"Bella Swan." I offered him a small smile. "And you?"

"Edward Cullen; pleased to meet you." Proffering his hand to me it enveloped mine in a warm, comforting embrace. After a firm shake he released it, moving his arms to rest his elbows on the table. "So...where you off to then?"

His voice had a subtle northern tone to it, words almost seeming musical as they fell off his smiling lips.

"Oh, umm, Forks."

Inwardly cringing at my retarded answer, I smoothed out my pencil skirt, quickly glancing down to ensure my cobalt blouse was still tucked in.

"Cool. I'm visiting my family in Beaver for two weeks," he informed me, a welcoming look on his face.

"Well, I'm visiting my father and his wife for two weeks too," I replied, looking nervously out the window.

Nodding, he leaned back.

A comforting silence filled the air as neither of us spoke, and I found myself whishing for Alice to text so I could do something other than sneak glances at him.

A few minutes later, and in the form of a distraction, a large proportioned man came ambling down the row, smiling creepily at me as he passed. Shivering slightly, I waited for his greasy body to go, watching his fat little legs stumble off in bright orange shorts and open toe sandals. He slid the door open, only half shutting it as he continued on his way.

Another silence settled around us and I awkwardly played with my fingers, twining and untwining them. Across from me Edward scratched his neck, eyes averted to the floor, starting at some invisible artwork there.

"Beautiful night," I noted, indicating my head towards the fading light outside the window.

"Yeah," he agreed softly, giving a small nod of his head, bronze locks falling over his brow.

Inwardly sighing, I just leaned back and closed my eyes. As good looking as he was, he obviously wasn't interested and was probably regretting his seating choice. Thinking of nothing to levitate the currently silent atmosphere I gave up, simply thinking my own private thoughts.

Five painful minutes later a familiar tune filled the carriage.

"MC Hammer?" I blurted, shocked, eyes opening as I grinned and nodded towards his pocket.

Laughing, he playfully replied, "Yeah, what's wrong with '_Can't touch this'_?"

Smiling widely at the light hearted banter, I just shook my head, feigning disgrace.

"You know, there's a very good reason why no one listens to that anymore."

"Oh really, what's that then?" His playful inquiry made me smile, but I just shook my head disappointingly.

"Listen closely and you'll figure it out."

"I'll try," he smirked, not fazed by my taunting.

As the song ended he leaned in, he secretively pulled my arm closer. His head came closer to mine and a thick, musky aroma filled my senses, causing a flood of wetness between my thighs.

"But you can touch me whenever you want, baby," he whispered, before lightly kissing the throbbing pulse point in my neck. "Wherever," he added, softly brushing his lips up and down.

With a low groan I leaned back from his touch, hitched breath quickly escaping my lips.

"Excuse me," I whimpered, grabbing my clutch.

Rising unsteadily to my feet, he leaned back and watched me, eyes darkening as I turned and walked off. In truth I wanted to run, but the tight skirt and four inch heels prevented me.

Travelling at a safe speed I came across the carriage junction and opened the doors, sliding it firmly behind me.

Letting out a sigh of relief I continued forward, knocking politely on the toilet cubical. When no one answered I tested the door, and sure enough it opened without force.

Closing the door with a slam, I hastily locked it. Chucking my black and silver clutch on the counter I breathed out heavily, moaning as I looked in the mirror.

My usually chocolate brown eyes were pitch black, my lips a darker rouge than normal and cheeks embarrassingly flushed.

Breathing steadily and deeply, I mentally told myself to get a grip.

_Three weeks without sex and you're acting like a desperate housewife. _I scolded myself. _Cut it out! _

Turning on the dirty tap, I gathered some water in my hands and pressed it to my pink cheeks. Grabbing some tissue, I dabbed them gently, pleased to see the colour reducing.

Throwing it behind me in the toilet, I squeezed some anti-bacterial liquid onto my hands and unlocked the door, picking up my clutch as I left.

Slowly making my way back towards the sliding door I continued to breathe deeply, hoping I wouldn't fall and embarrass myself on the way back to my seat.

When I entered the carriage I kept my head down, eyes averted on the floor, watching my feet take the necessary steps to my seat. Crossing my fingers for luck I glanced up, satisfied to see that he hadn't taken his chance to scarper. Sitting down before him I casually placed my bag on the table, settling myself into my seat.

"Back are we?" He drawled, the sexy smirk of his I was already becoming familiar with completely unravelling my calm facade.

"Yeah...sorry about that." Trying not to look stupid, I crossed my leg over the other, the tight skirt making it difficult. As my shoe accidently brushed his leg my face coloured, certain areas of me flaming up at once. Squirming slightly I leaned back, crossing my hands in my lap.

Shaking his head good naturedly, he replied with a smooth, "No worries." Rubbing a single, long finger against his lips he gazed at me contemplating, looking like something out of _Playgirl_.

Taking a deep breath and looking back out the window, I focused on the upcoming bridge, trying to ignore the hunk oozing sex appeal in front of me. As the darkness engulfed us, I both felt and heard him move.

Just as I heard the seat next to me creak, a warm hand landed low on my thigh. I inhaled sharply as he inclined his head, lightly brushing his moist lips along my covered collarbone.

As we emerged from the tunnel the light of the setting sun flooded the train again and I glanced out the corner of my eye. He hand was firmly placed on my naked knee, his pale chin moving slightly in time with his butterfly kisses.

Turning my head towards the window, he moved his lips and hand in unison, both rising up my body. His hand slid smoothly up my thigh causing a tingling feeling to shoot up my legs, resting comfortably in the growing heat there.

A low moan escaped me as his tongue darted out, licking slowly up my neck. His tongue traced a vein there before heading back down. A gasp escaped me as he nipped sharply at the area, before soothingly sucking on the red skin. His five o'clock stubble rubbed roughly against my face, only serving to excite me even more.

As we were plunged into darkness again his hand continued its ascent, coming to rest low on my stomach. He rubbed calming circles there while his mouth worked my neck, making me to clench my legs together and squirm uncomfortably.

"Ugh," I grunted, failing to shift my hips forward in the ridiculously tight skirt.

Feeling him smirk against my neck, I suddenly felt a loss. Glancing down, I realised his hand had been removed. However before I could complain it was back on my body, softly cupping my right breast.

He weighed it in his hand, tenderly running his fingers over my cotton blouse.

Lifting his hand again, he quickly opened the first five buttons before slipping his hand inside.

This time we both groaned; him from his discovery of the silky bra and me from the sensation.

He cupped me again, fingers tracing over the available skin. Red hot shocks of pleasure were running through me, from my neck to my breast to between my legs. Pausing in his cupping, his hand slipped below my bra, bringing my breast to rest on top of the cup. Because of the wire it bounced up, easily rising a good inch.

I let out another low moan, twisting my neck and restricting his access.

But he simply ignored me, returning his attention instead to my breast. Scattering his fingers across the exposed flesh, he played truant with my elongated nipple, skipping it in his wanderings.

"Please," I whimpered pitifully, thrusting my chest forward.

Feeling him chuckle deeply against my neck I twisted away, only to have him lower his head. Snaking his head forward he briefly darted his tongue over my nipple, causing me to moan loudly and shiver simultaneously.

"Be a good girl now Bella," he whispered, voice husky and full of desire.

Gently pursing his lips, he blew a long stream of cold air over my exposed flesh.

"No!" I exclaimed; all though incoherent. "Please, Edward!"

"Shhh," he placated me, licking delicately at my areola.

With a groan I gave up, allowing myself to be pleased by a complete stranger. Rubbing my thighs together, desperate for friction, I realised that somebody I've never met before could get me more working up than Mike ever could.

_Just wait till I tell Alice!_ I thought; suddenly excited.

But all thought of anything other than Edward flew from my mind as he released my left breast from its bindings and began to repeat the process.

"Oh..." I moaned, thrusting forward once again.

Looking down, the sight of him sucking my nipple nearly made me cum. His other hand was busy rubbing at my right bud, tweaking and pulling to his own intoxicating rhythm. He had a talented mouth - that was for sure.

Leaning forward slightly he changed angle, allowing himself room to undo the rest of my buttons. When he was finished he released my nipple from his mouth, the cold air somewhat shocking me.

"Wait a minute baby," he murmured, watching my chest rising and falling rapidly.

After a moment he sat back in his seat, grabbed my legs from under the table and placed them on his lap. The new position pressed my back against the cold, condensed window, and as a consequence anyone we passed would be able to see us, but I couldn't find it in me to care.

He placed his hands on my ankles, slowly circling his fingers upwards. Just as he reached my knee he stopped, sent me a quick, teasing grin before returned to my ankle.

"You have such gorgeous legs," he whispered, almost in reverence.

Blushing, I eagerly looked towards his lap, happy to see a prominent tent in his denim jeans. Reaching my hand forward, I gently cupped it, stroking slowly along his seam.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, we are just reaching Piedmont. If this is your stop then please exit on the left. After this, we will arrive at our next destination in 27 minutes, which is Beaver."

We both momentarily froze, searching desperately to see if anyone was boarding our carriage. When it seemed the cost was clear we continued, moving again before the train even set off.

Returning to his bulge, I gripped it through his jeans, teasing and taunting like he was to me. Thrusting his hips forward with a grunt, he let his head fall back and closed his eyes, allowing me to open his pants. Retrieving his erect dick, I gripped it firmly, slowly stroking up and down his thick shaft.

Gathering his pre-cum on my thumb during an upward stroke, I rubbed it back down along his length and around his head.

"Umm...God, that feels good baby," he grunted, thrusting his hips again.

When his thick lashes finally parted, I paused, looking into the dark globes. Slowly starting again, I watching them flickering, struggling to stay open and not just close and focus on the sensations.

"Ugh! Oh Isabella," he moaned.

Tightening my grip, I moved my hand faster, pulling back my legs and placing my knees on my seat, leaning forward. Inclining my head, I sucked his neck, before lifting my lips to his.

He grabbed my head with both hands, passionately sucking on my bottom lip before thrusting his hot tongue into my mouth. Letting out a whimper, I continued to work his dick as he tongue-fucked me.

Pulling away, he looked deep into my eyes. My cheeks felt flushed beyond belief, my previously tidy hair was a mess and my lips felt bruised.

Somewhere in the background I registered my cell going off, but otherwise ignored it.

Leaning forward again I bent at the waist, resting my head against his abdomen. A low groan escaped Edward as he realised my intentions, rumbling his muscled chest below my head.

Darting my head forward I snaked my tongue out, lightly brushing it along his head. I took pride in the murmurings that following, escaping him involuntarily. Pointing my tongue, I traced an outstanding vein down his shaft, pressing my tongue flat against him as I came up.

Placing his head in my mouth, I sucked gently, ignoring the salty flavour as I continued to pump with my left hand. Reaching my other one around, I tenderly took a hold of his balls, cupping and squeezing them. Moving my head lower I took more of him in, only three fingers able to work him now as my other hand rolled his balls.

"You're gonna have to stop that baby if you want me to last." His voice was strained and tight, so I gradually worked my head back up his length, clamping my lips tightly around him for one last suck before releasing.

With a sound somewhere between a sigh of relief and a groan of disappointment, he momentarily closed him eyes. Opening them again he locked them on my own, bringing his head down to touch my lips again. As he licked my lower lip I allowed him entrance, moaning as he swirled his tongue against my own, tasting himself. Rubbing them soothingly together, his arms came to encircle my waist.

"Come here," he grunted against me, pulling back to indicate to his lap.

Struggling to climb on with my skirt, he noticed my dilemma and pulled it up, bunching it around my waist. No doubt I'd leave the train in creased and scruffy clothes, but it was _so _worth it.

Grabbing my hips, he placed them outside his legs. Reaching up, he pulled the cotton of my plain panties out of the way, expertly sliding his fingers along my smooth outer lips.

"Oh god...please," I whined, jerking my hips forward to meet his hand.

With a groan he sunk two fingers deep inside me, and I allowed my head to fall back and roll on my shoulders.

"Fuck...you're soaking."

His dirty talk worked like magic for me, and I felt another gush of arousal.

Burying his face in my neck, he sucked and nibbled all that was available, brushing my hair out of his path using his free hand.

I thrust my hips forward, pushing my clit against his callused palm.

"Just like that," I whimpered, rubbing myself faster. Raising my arms, I locked them around his neck, holding him close to me.

Within minutes I was panting in his ear, soon reaching climax, my scream swallowed by his lips attacking mine.

"Fucking hot baby," he panted, removing his fingers and lifting me, spinning me around on his lap.

Elevating his hips, his still raging dick pressed against my ass. Grinding back, I felt him shudder and groan. Tingles still ran from between my legs all over my body, a big shit-eating grin on my face due to post-coital bliss.

I saw him chuck a leather wallet and a cell onto the table beside my clutch, and I could hear a ripping sound behind me. Soon a condom wrapper joined our belongings, and without further ado, he gripped my shoulders and pushed down.

Sinking onto his cock, I shouted out hysterically, completely forgetting that we were technically in public.

His thick member filled me and I immediately began to like reverse cowgirl.

"Come on baby," he encouraged, voice tight and tense behind my ear.

Moving his hands to my waist he encouraged me to bounce, a slapping sound filling the room whenever I came down.

In, out.

Up, down.

Grabbing the edge of the table in front of me for support, I allowed my head to loll back again and tightly squeezed my eyes shut.

In, out.

Up, down.

The repetitive motion and violent speed were soon beginning to work on me, and I felt him brush against something hyper sensitive inside me. Before long I sensed the start of a new orgasm inching its way through me.

"Oh god..." I panted, leaning my back to rest against him. "I need to cum."

Winding his arm around my waist, he placed an index finger on my clit. Applying pressure, he began to make fast circles, spinning me out of control.

"Yeah...oh god yes!" I shrieked, screaming as an orgasm more violent than the first took me.

He still bounced me up and down, the tingles and aftershocks of my orgasm making me clench my inner walls around him wildly.

"Yes... fuck yes!" He roared, grabbing onto my waist and slamming his hips up to meet mine as he came. He would probably leave bruises, but all I could feel was intense and all consuming pleasure.

Gradually slowing, our panted breaths filled the room, steaming up the window beside us.

Pulling me back, I felt his twitching subside as I leaned against him, his chest to my back. We stayed there for a few minutes, his dick deflating inside me while my racing heart calmed itself, both of our breathing returning to it's usual pace.

Reaching forward, his hand meandered around me so he could grab his cell and after flipping it open to check the time he released a heavy sigh in my ear.

"Come on baby, we've got five minutes," he whispered, slowly kissing my neck adoringly, breath scattering along the heated skin.

Nodding blindly I stood up, things still hazy. Feeling him slide out of me as I stood made me groan, and I immediately noticed the loss.

Looking down, I saw his flaccid dick still in the condom, covered from our mixed juices.

Collapsing in my chair, I wriggled my skirt down and pushed my breasts back into my bra. Fastening the buttons on my crumpled shirt, I noticed that one had been ripped off in his haste. Leaving the one above it undone, I hoped I could pass it off as the style - Charlie wouldn't really notice anyway.

From the side of my vision I saw him remove the condom, tie it in a knot and carefully place it in the wrapper. Tucking himself back in, he walked over to the nearest bin to dispose of the evidence of our public indecency.

Neatening himself as he walked back, he plopped down into the seat next to me and saw me getting dressed.

"Well," he started, sending me a grin powerful enough to cause butterflies. "That was pretty good if I do say so myself."

Shaking my head, I simply said "MC Hammer indeed."

He just chortled, ignoring my teasing.

"If you ignore my molesting just a few moments ago, I've never had sex in a public place before," he said.

"I actually enjoyed the molesting," I smirked, licking my lips seductively and giving him a 'come hither' look from under my lashes.

"God girl you're insatiable!" He joked, shaking his head. Jerking his hand back to the sliding door, he whispered "The fat man's coming back."

Dramatically shuddering, we waited till he passed, watching his ass move the opposite way to his torso. Sweat beads gathered along his hairline and large stains were prominent under his arms.

"That's a cock-blocking image guaranteed to work." Edward started, standing up as the train slowed at his stop. "I'd love to see you again. Any chance we could meet up?" His gaze seemed hopeful, and paired with his gorgeous body, flirty attitude and, umm, _skills _there was no way I could deny him.

"Of course! I'd love to." I admitted, perhaps a little enthusiastically, but smiling back nevertheless.

"Good. Well, want my number?"

"Umm, yeah, one sec."

Fumbling for my cell in my abandoned clutch, I quickly flipped it open. Ignoring the text from Alice, I went straight to 'create new contact'.

"Here," I told him, promptly handing it over.

Giving me his phone in return, I saw a similar outlay and filled in the details.

Walking down the aisle, he retrieved his suitcase from the rack.

"Well," he said. "This is it."

"Yeah," My sexy attitude seemed to go when our clothes were put on again, but he didn't comment on the lame response.

The train finally slowed to a halt, florescent lightening from Beaver station illuminating our carriage.

Leaning forward, he crushed his lips to mine, bruising them more. Shoving his hot tongue into my mouth I happily sucked it, twirling it with my own. Moving back slightly, he pecked my lips once, twice, three times before gently licking my lower one.

Groaning, I felt myself get damp all over again, and had to pull away before I attacked him. Looking at him under my lashes I saw his vivid green eyes, already starting to darken once more. His lips were in a beautiful pout, frowning slightly.

"So...this is you." I gestured to the automatic door, desperate for him to stay.

"Yeah...I guess." Giving my hand a final squeeze, he lifted his trunk and turned around. Climbing off the carriage, he stood on the platform, a safe distance to the train. "I'll see you soon baby," he said, sending me his adorable smile. "Promise."

With a melting heart I whispered, "Of course," staring straight into his glowing green orbs, mesmerized.

"Have fun with the family!" he yelled as the doors began to close and the train automated systems let off the usual warnings.

"You too!" I shouted, smiling widely.

As the train set off he pretended to run after it, receiving weird looks from the other sparse occupants on the station. I laughing boisterously, blowing him a kiss as the train took off, gathering speed.

As the train rounded a bend he disappeared from my view, Beaver station gradually becoming further and further away, the light that came with it vanishing. When it was just a small spot on the horizon, I realised how dark it had become during our unexpected rendezvous.

"Now ladies and gentleman," The train driver's voice cut in, interrupted my speculations. "We are on our way Forks and are due to arrive in 9 minutes. After that our next destination is Amanda Park, which we are due to arrive at in 53 minutes."

Returning to my seat, I looked happily at the screen of my cell, reading what Edward had written about himself. He had filled in the 'name', 'number' and 'email' box. My curiosity piqued as I saw he had filled in the 'note' box, and I proceeded to laugh at what he had put.

_Choo Choo! _

Smirking, I sat back down, placing my phone on the table. Getting out my Max-Factor compact, I powdered my nose and restyled my hair, smoothing down my skirt once again.

Picking up my phone, I saw what Alice had sent.

_Make sure you don't meet any crazy sex addicts__ or something. It would just be your luck. :D_

With a huge grin I thought of what her reaction would be to my scandalous story, but decided to keep it to myself. If anything came of this, which I seriously hoped it did, I'd just say we met on the train.

_Don't worry I'm safe and sound – nearly there__. _I replied, quickly hitting send.

Relaxing for the rest of the journey, my stop came much too soon. Taking a last look at the seat next to mine, where I had experienced my first act of sex in a public place, a small blush covered my cheeks. Thoughts full of Edward's stunning body I grabbed my own hand held bag off the rack and hopped off the train with my clutch, briefly glancing round for sight of Charlie.

I soon saw him, the only one there, waiting by the ticket barrier with a small water bottle.

Walking over, we gave akward greetings and a small hug. Things were never intimate with Charlie, and after my recent performance, that was a good thing; even I could smell Edward's masculine scent on me.

Climbing into the cruiser, I felt my cell vibrate from an incoming message again, but gasped when I read who it was from.

Edward.

_Missing you already, baby._

Immediately replying, I placed the noisy cell into my clutch for the countless time that evening and leaned back against the worn seat, a small smile on my lips as I was surrounded by never ending undergrowth of Forks and the silent companionship only my father could bring.

**As always, please give me some feedback so I know how to improve me next piece of work – it's always appreciated. Subscribe as well, I may end up posting more stories like this. **


End file.
